a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply early warning device for pulling out a power plug, and more particularly to a power supply wherein before rotating and displacing a handle thereof, a power plug should be pulled out by an operation and movement of a locking member that the handle of the power supply can be rotated and displaced, as well as that the power supply can be drawn out.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A computer cabinet, such as an industrial computer cabinet or a server, is plugged with a plurality of power supplies, and sockets of all the power supplies are plugged with power plugs. When an operator is performing a maintenance work, he or she usually forgets to pull the power plug out of the socket of the power supply, resulting in that when the operator pulls and displaces the power supply out of the server or cabinet, the power supply is still connected with the power plug, thereby causing a deformation or a short-circuiting between the power plug and the socket of the power supply from a dragging by external force.
Accordingly, how to enable that before drawing and displacing the power supply, the power plug of the power supply should be pulled out of the power supply that the handle of the power supply can be rotated, and that the power supply can be drawn and displaced, is a technical issue to be pursued by the present inventor.